Cuando Kai se robó la Navidad
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: Kai descubre que la navidad no significa ver quien tiene más, sino ¡Fregarse a los demas! ADVERTENCIA: Aquí TODO rima.


Cuando Kai se robó la Navidad Por: Mizaki Shidou

Mizaki: ¡Hola a todos! Quisiera dedicar muy especialmente este fanfic a: Hikari Mitsune Kawatari, Kris, y a Rika. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Y me siento muy apenada por no haberles escrito algo en sus cumpleaños. ¡Así que tomen este fanfic como un regalo de "no-cumpleaños"! También dedico este fanfic a : Nicoyasha, Jenny Flint, Maky Akanime, Akira Devha y a todos los que fanáticos de Beyblade. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Nota: Bienaventurados aquellos que lean todo esto sin enloquecer porque de ellos será la paciencia infinita. Bueno ahora sí, comencemos con esto.

Cuando Kai se robó la Navidad

Parte I: "Una idea ingeniosa y maravillosa"

A los chicos de Tokio les encantaba la Navidad y se lo tomaban como un festival,  
pero a Kai, que vivía apartado de la sociedad, ese día le daba igual.

Todos los "tokienes" no sabían porqué le importaba tan poco, y suponían que debía estar mal del coco.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué es tan "amargao"?" Preguntaba con curiosidad el pequeño Takao.

"Ni siquiera yo sé explicarlo" replicaba Kenny abochornado.  
"Tal vez sea porque los zapatos le queden apretados,  
o probablemente todos esos años en la abadía lo han trastornado.  
Quizás nunca conozcamos la razón,  
tal vez lo que le pasa es que tiene dos veces más chico el corazón"

Pero a Kai, encerrado en un cuarto de su gran mansión,  
ni siquiera le importaba esa conversación.  
Pensaba en su mala suerte, y en lo que le tocó ser,  
pensaba en los Blitzkrieg Boys y en su abuelo Volter,  
y también pensaba en Takao, que no dejaba de jod...

"¡Miren nada más hasta dónde he llegado"  
Exclamaba con enjundia, Kai el amargado.  
"¡Por más que lo intento, mi suerte no ha cambiado!  
¡Y lo que menos puedo soportar,  
es que en este estúpido fanfic todo tiene que rimar!"

Entonces se acordó que al día siguiente sería Navidad.  
"¡Pero qué calamidad!  
Mañana mis otros compañeros llegarán:  
Rei, Takao, Kenny, Hillary y hasta el pequeño Max, y todo mi día arruinarán"

"¡Un momento! Tal vez esté exagerando.  
Tal vez sea tiempo de que yo vaya cambiando ¡Sí señor! Seré amable con todos, no tengo nada que perder.  
Seré optimista, y le sonreiré a la vida, incluso si Takao no me deja de jod..."

Kai ya estaba seguro de su gran decisión,  
pero muy pronto cambió de opinión.  
"¿Para qué hay que cambiar? ¿Para qué molestarse?  
¡Tonterías! ¡Eso de ser optimista no es de fiarse!  
¡Lo tengo! Si los demás en todo este tiempo nunca me han dejado de fregar,  
al menos yo, una vez al año, me podré vengar.  
¡Les haré algo tan malo que se pondrán a llorar,  
e incluso más de lo que estoy yo, se van a amargar!"

Kai se sintió satisfecho y sonrió con malicia.  
"Empezaré ahora mismo" se dijo "No quiero que me acusen de desidia"

Parte II "¿Suicidio u homicidio?"

Kai salió corriendo, dispuesto a hacer el mal,  
no le importaba si en su camino atropellaba a un pobre animal.  
Y después de haber arrollado a la pobre de Misaki Suzuhara,  
Hiwatari escogió a su primera victima: ¡El pequeño Max Mizuhara!

El dueño de Dranzer de su auto bajó,  
y al pequeño Max, en secreto, siguió.  
Poco a poco y paso a paso silenciosamente se acercaba al dueño de Draciel, que no sabía qué le esperaba.

Sonriendo falsamente Kai habló: "¡Oye Max"  
E inocentemente Max respondió: "¡Hola Kai! ¿Cómo estás"  
Y sin decir "Agua va" el amargado exclamó: "Acepta la realidad: No existe Santa Claus!¡Todos estos años, has sido engañado"  
Entonces Max, muy airado replicó:  
"¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Santa Claus existe, y no te traerá nada porque eres un malvado"  
"No quería ser tan cruel Max, pero a eso me has orillado mira esta foto y te sentirás humillado"

Max tomó la foto y vio que decía la verdad. Ahí estaba la prueba de que Santa era realmente ¡Su papá!  
El chico movió su cabeza, no soportaba la realidad,  
sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y chilló: "¡Mamá!"

Kai sonrió satisfecho y caminó con muy buen talante,  
y sólo se detuvo a comer en un restaurante.  
Al llegar ahí su corazón se llenó de una insana alegría porque reconoció a la chica que por la puerta aparecía.  
¡Perfecto, ya había encontrado a su siguiente víctima,  
era nada más y nada menos que la pelirroja Salima!  
¡Una chica a cuyo nombre, difícilmente se le encuentra alguna palabra que rima!

Hiwatari se le acercó galantemente,  
dispuesto a perturbarle la mente.  
Y entonces el chico le susurró malvadamente:

"¡Salima, eres patética, ni Rei, ni Kane te harán caso, no mereces vivir"  
Y para sorpresa del malvado, Salima sonrió amargamente.  
"No puedes torturarme con eso, porque ya lo sé" contestó ella pensativamente,  
"Y por eso te digo, que esta noche he de morir."

Un Kai azorado, casi se cae de lado.  
Y es que no podía evitar el sentirse tan frustrado.  
¡Incluso para fregar había resultado ser un fracasado!

Salima compadecida le tocó el hombro y masculló:  
"Vamos Kai, no te agüites, no pongas esa cara de chivo.  
¡Si te sientes tan mal, podríamos hacer un suicidio colectivo!  
Entonces el chavo exclamó: "¡¿Quieres que nos quitemos la vida, tu y yo?!"

"¡Así es Kai, si aceptas, esta noche de un rascacielos nos vamos a aventar"  
Él accedió: "De acuerdo, en fin y al cabo si me muero, nadie me va a extrañar"

Era de noche, y las estrellas alumbraban al par de adolescentes que en aventarse por un edificio pensaban.  
Entonces, Salima dijo firmemente y sin titubeo: "¡Vamos Kai, a cumplir nuestro deseo"  
Y Hiwatari al vacío se precipitó,  
pero no se dio cuenta que Salima en seco se paró.  
"¿Sabes Kai? Me he dado cuenta de que la vida es hermosa,  
así que supongo que deberíamos dejar de lado esta cosa"

Pero ¡Ay! ¡El infeliz ya no le respondió!  
Pues lógicamente con la caída se murió.  
Entonces, sorpresivamente, la Phsychic sonrió.  
"¡Qué bueno que me deshice de este wey!  
¡Nada más tengo que matar a Mao para quedarme con mi Rei!

Y así es como se fue la trastornada muchacha,  
dejando al muerto Kai en el clímax de su mala racha.

Parte III: "Una calamidad en Navidad"

Un cuerpo con huesos rotos, totalmente destrozado,  
fue lo único que quedó de Kai el amargado.  
El alma del muchacho salió como un suspiro,  
y el chico se puso claramente sorprendido,  
al ver que estaba en el aire suspendido.  
"¡No es posible!" pensó "¡Desde aquí mi cuerpo miro!"

"Vamos Kai" intervino una voz misteriosa "Acepta la realidad:  
¡Te encuentras más muerto que un pavo en Navidad"  
Hiwatari se asustó como un pequeño niño.  
¡Al ver que quien le hablaba era Hillary, con alas de ángel y un manto de armiño!

(Mizaki: Un momento, ¿Qué es armiño? o.o)

"¡Hillary! ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso tú también te has muerto"  
"¡Claro que no!" respondió "¡Y guárdame un poco de respeto!  
En realidad yo soy un ángel en entrenamiento.  
Yo siempre vigilo y cuido con ahínco,  
a ti, a Max, a Kenny, a Rei y a ese otro mico."

"¡Ja ja!" se burló Kai "¡Entonces has fallado!  
¡Ahora que estoy muerto, definitivamente has fracasado!"

"Sí, tal vez" reflexionó Hillary. "Pero he venido a darte otra oportunidad.  
Tu podrás volver a la vida en esta Navidad"

"¡No lo haré!" exclamó él airado.  
"Con esta vida nada he ganado,  
en cambio, si soy un fantasma podré prepararme sin tardanza para realizar mi terrible venganza"

Entonces Kai voló como un espectro por toda la ciudad,  
y llamó a otros fantasmas para que arruinaran la Navidad.  
Los fantasmas, que también eran amargados y poco amistosos,  
aceptaron la propuesta del chico gustosos.

Antes que nada, me disculpo si es que llego a ofender su inteligencia,  
pero afuera hace mucho frío y me encuentro muy ociosa,  
por lo tanto tengo que escribir con diligencia lo que sucedió en esta historia fantasiosa.

Y así, todos los espectros se pusieron a hacer destrozos,  
entraban a las casas, destruían los regalos,  
y los niños "tokienes" corrían llorosos y trataban de protegerse de los espíritus malos.

Esa noche, un fantasma salido de una casa de espanto a Sakura Kinomoto le provocó un infarto.

Y ahora bien, el Conde Drácula se encontraba en Tokio de vacaciones y al ver lo que pasaba exclamó "¡Esto es mejor que una bolsa llena de colaciones"  
El vampiro tomó su teléfono y llamó sin demora a todos sus amigos monstruos que llegaron en menos de una hora.

Y cuando más desgraciados se sentían todos los Tokienes,  
¡Apareció Godzilla y destruyó todos sus bienes!

Toda la nochebuena y la navidad fueron realmente una calamidad.  
Después de eso muy pocas personas pudieron recuperar la sanidad.

Kai volando desde muy alto vio que todo estaba quemado Y entonces pensó: "¡Creo que he exagerado!"

Parte IV: ¿Un final triunfal?

Kai sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado,  
y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado.  
Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se incorporó,  
y lleno de alegría Takao exclamó:  
"¡Max, Rei, Kenny, vengan Kai ha regresado"  
Kai se sobó la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Qué ha pasado"  
Rei explicó: "Del edificio te aventaste y en coma has estado."

Hiwatari se quedó mudo, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo había soñado,  
y decidió dejar a su amargado ser en el pasado.  
El chico sonriente exclamó: "¡Feliz Navidad"  
y abrazó a Rei, Takao, Kenny y hasta el pequeño Max mientras les decía que los quería en verdad.  
Y así Kai por fin encontró la felicidad,  
y decidió donar su fortuna a la caridad.

"Oye Rei" murmuró Takao "¿Deberíamos decirle a Kai que ya estamos en Agosto y la Navidad ha terminado"  
"No, ¿Para qué?" replicó Rei "Estamos muy a gusto con Kai en este estado."

FIN

Mizaki: No sé si este fanfic les halla gustado/ pero deben de admitir que muy difícilmente se escribe algo rimado./Espero que esta cosa no los halla enfadado/ y recuerden que si suben a lo alto de un edificio deben tener mucho cuidado/ no les valla a pasar lo que a Kai el amargado.

¡Suficiente! Bueno, me tengo que ir de viaje así que nos vemos luego. Y les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar mis otros fanfics pero es que estoy trabada con uno de ellos, lo bueno es que ya casi lo termino, pero espero que lo que estoy escribiendo no sea muy malo. En fin me disculpo y gracias por su comprensión. Ya saben, disfruten de las fiestas, traten de no emborracharse, y si lo hacen ¡Guacareen en el baño, por el amor de Dios! XD Sólo bromeaba. Les deseo una feliz navidad y que la armonía no falte en sus familias. ¡Nos vemos!

Jueves 16 de diciembre de 2004 


End file.
